Dragon of the East
by Ndasuunye
Summary: Set to be rewritten. But read the story and see what you like and don't.
1. A Destination Awaits

Avatar Aang is still looking for a firebending master. But little does he know, his master is about to search for him. Thus this Avatar story unfolds.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender(Avatar: The Legend of Aang in some countries)**

**Rated "M"**

* * *

**A Destination Awaits**

He had just finished sparring with his master. It seems that he has proven himself ready. The student and the master stood in the woods facing each other. The master had a smile on his face. While the student, or pupil, had a look with seriousness on his.

"Well my pupil, looks like the student has surpassed the master. Almost anyway." The master had said it with glee in his voice.

"I have learned from a great master. Thank you for all your teachings Kuzo sensei." The student bowed in gratitude. He came back up and looked at his sensei.

"Now that we are done training for now, we can speak to one another like normally."

"So we go home now right?"

"Yeah we go home. Fire Lord Ozai wants us to join him for dinner. You know how much he hates when someone denies him of his invitations." The sensei chuckled when he said it.

It was evening now and the two had made it thirty minutes late to the Fire Lord's palace. The sensei knocked and Ozai's guards answered the door. They had just looked through their guest list and found the sensei and the pupil name. The two entered the palace and were suddenly greeted by Ozai.

"Always we have to be late don't we Kuzo." The Fire Lord had said it with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah you know I have to be fashionably late." He laughed while saying this.

"Well it has been confirmed. Come the dining hall so I can give you the full detail after dinner. And it's good to see you again Longwei. Don't think I forgot you were here." He smiled somewhat at the boy by Kuzo. Longwei simply nodded hello.

So as they went to eat, Longwei was already thinking of the delicacies. The chicken, the roast pork, and all the fine foods the Fire Lord served. He was drooling just thinking about it. But luckily no one saw him do it. It was finally time to chow down and did Longwei chow down. But it wasn't only Longwei and his sensei that were here. Generals, commanders, and other ranks were at the palace. He wasn't too concerned about it though. All he cared for was eating.

"I see you are enjoying the food" said Ozai. He saw that Longwei was stuffing himself. Since the boy couldn't answer he just simply nodded.

Then Longwei swallowed what food he had in his mouth to ask a question. "Fire Lord Ozai. May I ask where Azula is?"

"Ah I sent Azula on vacation."

"Ah I see. I wish I could do that."

Ozai chuckled softly at his remarks. "Well after you and your father are done eating, I want to see your Kuzo in my study room. You may join if you wish."

After conversing with Ozai, he finished eating much food and became full. His sensei was just about to head to Ozai study room. He asked Longwei if he would like to join but he refused. He thought it would be much too boring. After thirty minutes of being in the study room with the Fire Lord, Kuzo came out with a smile on his face.

"Son, I am now admiral. The Fire Lord said that since the death of Zhao, he had to appoint temporary Admirals. But since we are good friends and I have the requirements, he appointed me Admiral." There wasn't much enthusiasm in his voice but he was still fairly content.

"Well that's great I guess."

"He said we needed to have a meeting. So I'm going to send you on vacation for your vigorous training. But this vacation isn't for you to only have fun." He had a look of serious on his face as well as well as in his voice. "I was told that the Avatar was killed by his son. I'm guessing he's not banished anymore. But anyway I don't think the Avatar was killed. So if you find him, you need to be his tutor. I'm sure Jeong Jeong would want this. But if he is truly dead, tell me."

"Right but how will I found him. Who knows where he is."

"Well I got you a boat. Now about the location of the Avatar." Kuzo explained the situation to Longwei. He understood and headed home.

As he approached his home, he noticed smoke coming out the roof. So he went to see what the disturbance was.

"Oh Jeong Jeong, it's just you. Thought it was someone who was trying to rob us."

"Yes it's me young Longwei. I came to talk to your father about something. By the way where is he?" He looked around turning his head every which way.

"Oh my father is in a meeting with the Fire Lord. He's the Admiral now."

Jeong Jeong was not surprised that he rose up to Admiral. Kuzo was always a great strategist. In addition, he was a strong firebender.

"Well I can't stay here for long then. Therefore, I will tell it to you. It seems that Avatar Aang has been reported dead. My sources tell me that it was Zuko who has killed him."

"Yeah I knew that already. Kuzo sensei wants me to investigate this. He does not thinks this is true. But can I ask you something Jeong Jeong?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Would you say that I could teach the Avatar?"

"Yeah I believe you can. You are truly powerful enough."

"Don't stay too long. See ya." Longwei saw a boat of moderate size pull up by the shore. He went to see if that was the ship, his sensei got for him. Apparently, by the greeting he received when approaching it by a few soldiers. He entered it and there awaited the ship's crew that operated the boat. They left shore and headed across the sea.

"I will do my best father; Kuzo Jr. sensei." He was looking at his home become smaller when he said it. The ship was sailing father away as he watched, leaving the capital. He was about to start his journey. However, not before taking a side trip or two.

He was halfway to his destination. Therefore, as bored as he was, he went into poop deck to ponder on some things.

'_Hmm I wonder what this Avatar kid is like. Probably wise and has much knowledge. And old too. No hair since__ he is an air nomad. I still wouldn't mind seeing Azula again though. But she is probably hanging with her friends somewhere. I still wonder where Zuko is. Probably training somewhere. Hmm, Azula._'

He thought about her for a good while. He made sure not to fall asleep since he was in the poop deck. He thought about what she was doing. How was she looking right now (mostly that)? Was she talking to another boy? He shortly stopped. He didn't want to become infatuated with her. He soon got up, leaving his current resting place, and went on the bow to endure the sun's rays. It wasn't until ten minutes after he was laying down on the bow that he went to sleep. He himself was asleep for about approximately two and a half hours. He was suddenly woken by the fact that someone kicked him.

"Hurgh who did that?"

"So sorry Longwei sir but I wanted to inform you that we have arrived to the destination."

Longwei sat up and rubbed his eyes. He saw what he been awaiting for. He was here. It was the island of Ember or Ember island what it was formally called. He stepped out the ship and onto the beach.

"Hey crew of the ship, you don't need to stay here you can go back home. I will come back on my own, my own way."

"Yes sir. As you wish."

The crewmembers all bowed and went to get fuel for the ship. As they went one way, Longwei went another. He decided to find something to eat. His stomach was growling. Since it was nightfall, he figured that most places were closed except for inns. He took a stone and a large stick and started to sharpen the stick. After sharpening the stick, he went to the shore and tied a string to the stick. He went deeper in the sea where it was up to his ankles. He then threw his stick in the sea. He pulled it back and there was a medium sized fish on the sharpened tip. He would do this for thirty minutes before he finally stopped. He took his bountiful of fish and carried them to a nearby inn. After eating, he went to bed. Tomorrow will be the start of a new adventure.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Our teacher is just a boy. Jeong Jeong is indisposed. And who knew Fire Lord Ozai had a best friend. Hope you enjoyed. Leave your reviews


	2. Frolic and Sand

The young man Longwei has docked on Ember Island. What will he do. Who will he bump into?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender(Avatar: The Legend of Aang in some countries)**

Rated "M"

* * *

**Frolic in the Sand**

It was a new day and the sun was shining bright. Longwei had just finished washing his body and was staring outside. He saw many people frolicking on the beach. It was a good feeling to him. He did not want anything to ruin this day. This could be his only day here. Therefore, he wanted to make the best of it. Of course, what could go wrong?

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa and Momo were sleeping. Katara was the first to wake. She wanted to work with Aang on his waterbending. Then Toph woke up as well as Aang. Of course, the way Toph usually wakes up with an eruption of the earth woke up Sokka as well. He got up with his usual grunts and whines and went back in his sleeping bag to go to sleep in. Aang of course went straight into looking for food. Katara decided to bathe in a nearby spring. Toph just sat up and looked around. Appa opened his left eye to see what was all the commotion just to go back to sleep again. Momo on the other hand was out and about running around frantically only to go in the woods to find something to eat. While the gang was busy in activity, an unknown danger was to come later on.

Longwei had just finished eating breakfast, which was gizzard. He was eager to walk around the island. He went into different stores. He would sometimes watch street performers. Moreover, there were times were he even mingled with a couple of pretty girls. Nevertheless, that was sort of easy for him. He was in fact a handsome person. All this enjoyment would get even better later on. But not now anyway. He then decided that it was time to go to the beach. So he had to go to the store for supplies.

Azula, Ty Lee, Zuko and Mai had just gone to the changing rooms to change into their swim gear. While Zuko was changing, he had a lot on his mind.

'_I don't feel right. I know that I sent someone to take care of the __Avatar. But the Avatar has been one to get out of sticky situations. This is bad. And this was all thanks to my sister that this happened. If my father finds out that the Avatar is still alive, he will surely have my head. Oh, man I sometimes wonder if I was better off saving my uncle than coming home. I wonder how long uncle will be upset with me. But what if the Avatar really is dead. I could be blowing this whole thing out of proportion. I may not have to even dwell on this. But that's a small percentage that he's dead. He may most likely be alive thanks to that girl's healing abilities. So many problems. And so little time. I better just hope for the best._'

Zuko was interrupted from thought when Azula arrogantly banged on the room door that Zuko was changing in.

"Zuko bring your ass out here. You have been in there for thirty-five minutes. Are you even changing or just beating your meat?" She had a slight sneer in her voice when she said that.

"Shut the fuck up, damn. Can't even change in peace. What the hell. Now hold the fuck on." He quickly took off his clothes and put on some red swimming trunks. He finally emerged from the changing room to see three impatient females waiting.

"You done beating and skeeting Zuko, or do you need another minute or two." She chuckled evilly.

"No monkey face just was thinking was all." Zuko started to stomp towards the beach.

"Whatever." She then whispered to Ty Lee and Mai. "He was probably jerking off to Mai." All three of the girls laughed quietly to the inside joke. Zuko wasn't paying them any mind at the time. "Hey you jerk. Wait for us."

Sokka had just woken up refreshed and only one hour after everyone else. He decided to go hunt for his daily allowance of food. He was just about to go when he was called.

"Sokka wait you should wear an outfit representing the fire nation. We got to be careful now."

"Thanks for reminding me Toph. I almost forgot." He quickly slipped on his fire nation uniform. It consisted of a long red shirt covering his pants that was a triangular shape at the end. It had the fire insignia on it. "Hey Toph come with me to get some food."

"Eh alright. I am bored." She got up and joined Sokka by his side. She had on red pants, a red shirt with the fire nation insignia on it that went up to her waist, which was tucked in. She also had her hair down. It went up to the middle of her back. She and Sokka both disappeared in the forest. Now all that was left was Aang and Katara. That made two unless you count Momo and Appa, the flying bison that would make four. So Aang decided to take advantage of this opportunity.

"Hey Katara, what you up to?" Aang had a look of glee on his face as usual.

"Just trying to put together this necklace." She wasn't looking at Aang while saying it.

"Can I help in any way?"

"No that's alright. I'm finished" she said it with happiness in her voice. She had just put on her neck and turned to Aang with her hands behind her head smiling. "So, how do I look?"

"Uh, you look real nice." He was blushing while scratching the back of his head, which had brown hair on it. Who knew it would grow.

"Aw if that just isn't the cutest thing. Smoochy smoochy, kissy kissy." Sokka was making silly, what not annoying, kissy faces at the two.

"Shut up Sokka. Why were you with Toph so long?" Katara said with anger and a evil smile on her face. Aang just watched the two of them bicker.

"We couldn't find any meat. So we had to get some fruits for breakfast." Sokka had a bag full of assorted fruit.

"And he kept his mouth going like a motor boat. It just wouldn't stop" Toph cut in with depression and sigh in her voice. She held her head down as well.

"Hey, I wasn't talking that much. Was I?"

"Uh yeah."

Sokka had put the bag of fruit down as him and Toph were on the topic of his mouth. Appa had just woke up and yawned softly. Aang had gone to his spirit animal to say good morning. Katara went to the bag of fruit and started to chow down while watching Sokka and Toph argue. It seemed that it was a regular day for the gang. They were full of energy.

Longwei had just finished shopping. He had purchased some food, which he ate while walking through the stores. He got a bucket and a shovel for castle making, some tanning lotion, an average pair of red sunglasses. He felt that he was totally prepared for the beach. But little did he realize he forgot something that would upset him. Food. It was a necessity. At least to Longwei it was. But he had started his way to his inn to change. As he was changing in his room, his thoughts were occupied with excitement.

'_Oh man. I can't wait to get on the beach. I'm a make sand castles play in the water. I might even get to see and mingle with some pretty women. I might even get lucky._' His face was beaming with a gleeful smile. '_All right__ but I'm still a virgin. Well, in a place like this, I might be able to go to a party. I bet people throw them here. Aw man, I feel like a little kid. But __hey__ I am happy. But if someone doesn't throw a party, I'll throw my own. __Still this won't feel right. I won't be able to see Azula. But she is probably having fun with her friends. __Ugh,__ I shouldn't be down now. I came here to have fun. Still I wonder what happened to him. He isn't exiled anymore. He should have come home with Azula. I'll worry about that later. Right now I am going to have fun today.'_

He headed out his room and out the inn. The sun was beaming. He could feel the heat blazing on him. He enjoyed it. He had his sunglasses on, his bucket with the shovel and the tanning lotion in it. As he started walking, he lowered his sunglasses a little to see the girls that he passed. He was enjoying the view. Some of the view even waved at him and he waved back. He smiled hugely showing his teeth. He was loving the anatomy here. It took him thirty minutes to arrive to the beach. When he arrived, he realized he forgot something important.

"**NO!!! I FORGOT TO BRING FOOD**" He pressed his arm against his face to fake cry.

He went back to normal. He stepped on the beach to enjoy the scent of the shore. He grabbed a spot (which took him about ten minutes to find). He sat down and started to play in the sand. He took his bucket, shovel, and went to work.

"Ah finish." He had made a huge sand castle similar to the palace of Fire Lord Ozai, which took him thirty minutes to do. He was just about to turn it into glass. But some bullies came and ruined his masterpiece.

"Hey you. Sorry about your castle" started the first bully.

"Yeah we would have been here sooner but we decided to wait 'till you finished your precious castle to ruin it" finished the second bully.

Both of the bullies then made a face to Longwei.

"Well let me tell you something." Longwei had an angry face on.

Ten minutes later, the two bullies had their face in the sand. Apparently, he had beaten them up.

"Let this be a lesson to you boys."

Longwei decided that it was no point make another one, so he sat in the sand looking around. He then saw a couple of ladies on the northeast of him. So he decided to mingle. He walked up to the ladies and started to converse.

"Hello ladies. Couldn't help myself. So I had to come to see if you were truly an angel."

The girls chuckled cutely and they started to mingle. It wasn't until ten minutes after their conversation that the girls' boyfriends came.

"Hey you what the hell do you think you're doing talking to our girls?"

"Uh I'm talking to them. What does it look like? Don't but in when someone is talking. That is rude." Longwei was calm and had a smirk on his face when he said it.

"Why you son of a bitch. You will soon learn who to respect."

Both guys threw a punch at Longwei. When their fists came close enough, Longwei grabbed their fists and threw them in the air. The two boys then landed in the sand with their faces in it.

"Ooh, I will you catch you later young man." Both girls winked at Longwei and left. The boys then got up and went after their girls. Feeling content, he was about to lay on the sand. But another set of two boys came up to him.

"Hey you kid."

"You talking to me?" said Longwei.

"Yeah you" said one of the boys. He continued. "The name is Chad. I'm throwing a party later on this evening. I want you to come. You in?"

"Alright sure." He had a calm expression when he said it. When they left, he said something to himself.

"Wow, I'm getting popular already. I didn't even have to tell anyone that I was the son of an admiral." His suddenly heard his stomach growl. "Oh man, I am hungry. But I see a food stand." He hurried himself over.

When he got his food from guy at the stand, he bumped into a boy and both of them knocked down their food.

"Hey you knocked down my food for my girl. I ought to beat your ass." The boy who said it had short length hair wearing nothing but red swimming trunks.

"Sorry kid, I didn't mean to it was an accident. Look here is some money to pay for your food." As Longwei handed the boy the money he saw something that intrigued him. This boy had a burnt mark on his left eye. "Uh here. Hey kid you wouldn't happen to be Zuko, prince to Fire Lord Ozai would you?"

"Yeah I am what of it?"

"Don't you know you are not exiled anymore?"

"Yeah I been knew that. My father sent me out here on vacation here. But how you knew I was no longer banished?"

"Uh, I just have a way of knowing." Longwei then left him.

As he was walking back to his spot, hungry, he didn't notice that he had stepped on something.

"Hey you boy stop right there. You just stepped on my sand castle."

"Oh sorry about th-." He stopped speaking immediately when he recognized who she was. "Oh dear it's Ty Lee."

"Longwei! I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE" said the young girl enthusiastically. She jumped up and hugged him as long as she could.

"Stop. Please your crushing me." Longwei had little breathe when he said it. So after Ty Lee let him go, it was then that Mai and Azula appeared in the scene. Ty Lee was suddenly distracted by a flirtatious boy.

"Well if it isn't Longwei. Haven't seen you in a while." Azula was remotely calm when she spoke to him.

"Hey Mai, hey Azula. How have you girls been?"

Mai gave him the usual mopey groan. Azula on the other hand had answered his question.

"Eh nothing much. Now that the Avatar has been killed, my father had sent the four of us on forced vacation." She sounded as though she didn't want to be here. "And also thinking about you my dear." She put on those puppy dog eyes when she said that.

"Really is that so?" Longwei had a sly expression on his face when she said that.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you." She patted his back and laughed. Mai also giggled when Azula said that.

"Aw, why do you have to be so cruel?" Longwei had held his head down in shame. It was then that Zuko appeared on the scene.

"So Azula, I saw you and the rest of your group play volleyball. Did you really have to spike it like that? And then saw such cruel things to the other team in bad sportsmanship."

"Come on Longwei, you should know me by now. We've known each other for three years now, come on." She had a slight smile of slyness on her face when she said that.

Then some boys came over to the five of them. Apparently, Ty Lee had just joined the group once again. "Hey there pretty lady" one of the boys started. They were first talking to the happy girl, Ty Lee. " How about you come over to my party. It's going to be a lot of fun?"

"Sure I'll go." Ty Lee said enthusiastically.

"Oh, and the invite goes out to you to guys." The boy was pointing at Mai. He didn't need to point to Longwei. He already invited him. The boys were just about to leave but Longwei stopped them.

"Hey, aren't you going to invite my lovely friend over here and her brother?" Longwei was pointing at Azula and Zuko. She would have said something to them if he didn't say something first.

The boys merely looked at her. "Why should we invite them? They looks like a wet blankets. They'll probably just spoil the party." One boy said.

Azula looked like she was going to explode when they said that. However, Longwei stopped her by saying something.

"Look you don't know who they are? If you knew any better, you'd be wise to invite them.

The invitation boys looked at each other for a minute and said something once more.

"Fine they can come. As long as they don't embarrass me. I can't be the son of a commander and look bad in front of everyone else." He and his boys then left the five kids site.

"See Azula, I got your back." Longwei had a smile on his face and a hand on Azula right shoulder.

"Thanks Longwei. Much appreciation. I was about to go off on those boys if you didn't stop me."

"Hey what are friends for. Oh and Zuko, can I steal you from your girlfriend for a moment."

Zuko jumped suddenly from what he heard. "Hey, how'd you know that?"

"Sheesh Zuko, you act like it's a secret never to be revealed." Mai had that same depressing sound in her voice.

"It is because you guys are so close together. It seemed that Mai got her feelings out to you." He had a sly look on his face when he said it. "Besides, she talked about you sometimes, when you weren't around then." Zuko then lost his frown then. But Longwei had just dodged a kunai thrown at him by Mai. The kunai then hit a flying volleyball blowing the air out of it.

"So touchy aren't we. Well come Zuko. I need to speak to you in private." But just as he was about to leave the girls, a Fire nation soldier came on to the beach straight to Longwei passing by the royal children. The royal children and the other two girls all looked at him shocked. It wasn't like him to get mail from anyone important.

"Longwei sir, a message from Fire Lord Ozai." The soldier bowed as he approached him. He then gave Longwei the message thus leaving.

"Thank you soldier. Here is something for your troubles." He handed the soldier a couple of gold coins. The soldier bowed and then left.

"What you act like you never got a letter from the Fire Lord before."

"It's not that Longwei, it's just that we never heard you had any contact with any high ranking officers," said Azula with a tone of seriousness in her voice.

"Let me just read what it says." He opened and read the message. It had: _It seems you have made it on Ember Island. It just so happens that my kids are on that same island. Here is something that I would like you to have for keepsake. Your father, now Admiral Kuzo, says to don't forget to train. Enjoy your stay at Ember Island. Best regards, Fire Lord Ozai._

On the back of the letter, it had an official seal of the Fire Lord on it. He tried to bear a smile but forced himself not to. He didn't want to seem cocky about the letter.

"So what did it say?" all four of the kids asked in unison.

"It just said to have fun on my vacation." Longwei said it with a calm bored expression. But Azula had snatched the paper from his hands. Zuko read alongside his young sister.

"Oh nothing special" said Azula calmly. "Just a have fun letter. I'm not surprised he sent it to you Longwei."

"Alright Zuko lets go. No more distractions." Longwei and Zuko had moved ten kilometers to the east of the girls.

"So what do you want kid?" said an aggravated Zuko.

"You know as well as I do that you didn't kill the Avatar but it was your sister who did. But it seems she wasn't all too generous by giving you the credit of the kill." Longwei had a serious look on his face.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Zuko, if the Avatar was alive and your father was to find out, your head will be exiled all by itself."

Zuko looked down as Longwei explained himself.

"Now I know for a fact that you sent someone out to take care of the Avatar. But look what happens when you tried to get rid of the Avatar before. It didn't work. But don't worry. I will personally take care of the Avatar myself."

"How do I know you won't lose to him?"

"Hey you should be happy you're getting free service."

"Well no arguing there. But if you die, don't say I complain."

"Yeah alright." Longwei's tone got lighter. "Now about your sister."

While Longwei and Zuko were on the topic of Azula, the girls were having a conversation of their own.

"Azula, how come you are not being rude to him. Like you do to Zuko." It was Ty Lee was speaking rather calmly than exciting.

"Yeah, that is something that has been bugging me Azula," said Mai. She had for once a different look. A look of interest on her face.

"It's nothing special. He's just a good friend. Of course, I will get angry at him sometimes." She became nervous but had a calm face on the outside.

"Really, I am willing to bet that you like him." Ty Lee was giggling.

"And I'm willing to bet to shut your mouth or I'll give you a fiery punch in the gut" said with anger and guilt in her eyes.

"Oh, you wouldn't be so angry. Not the Azula I know. She wouldn't get angry over such petty things if it wasn't true." Ty Lee was pushing her luck and she knew this. But she had to find out for sure. She had a gut feeling about Azula feelings. She grew a devilish smile on her face.

"Aren't you going to say anything Mai?" barked Azula. She had her head down in thought.

"Yeah, right. I won't push my luck like Ty Lee. I will just see what happens."

She got tired of Ty Lee and was about to deck her in the face. But what kind of friend would she be if she did that. A friend wouldn't hide things from one another.

"I do like him." Azula had said it in a whisper.

"Uh we didn't hear you Azula. Please repeat that?" Ty Lee as well as Mai was anxious to hear what she had to say.

"I said I like Longwei," she said a little louder. Only loud enough where her two female friends can hear.

"See Azula, that wasn't so hard, was it." The circus girl had a warm smile on her face. Mai didn't look it but she was excited about the news she heard. "Now all we have to do is get him to know." Thus the girls started to plot.

* * *

Hmm it seems that we got some crushes going on here eh. Read the next chapt to find out. Leave your reviews 


	3. The Party Ends, A Destiny Awaits

Well here it is te confrontment of two. Will they accept each other, or will one turn turn down another?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Rated "M"

**

* * *

**

**The Party Ends, A Destiny Awaits**

It was nightfall and Ember Island was quiet. Well, where Longwei was residing anyway. On another part of the island, that section was in full swing. It was a party, which Longwei was invited to. He was no longer in trunks and such. He was fully dressed. He wore black skin tight like pants with some looseness in them, sort of like the pants ninja wear, Chinese slipper like shoes. The upper garments consisted of a somewhat loose long sleeve red shirt with a red vest over it two thick black stripes going down the "V" section of the vest. He decided not to wear the final piece of his attire until he left Ember Island.

He then left the inn, paying the owner the money for the stay in the room. He walked outside into the moonlit night. It was a beautiful sight. The moon was bright, the stars could be seen clearly and the ocean was full of waves washing on and off shore. He started to walk slowly across the island to enjoy the view of the night. Barely anyone was outside. There were people going to restaurants, and some people heading home. But the thing that caught his eye was the groups of people that were heading towards a house with lit torches on it sides. He took his time in getting there. This would probably be his last time on Ember Island for a while. He knew what was coming after this day ended.

The Avatar and friends were stating to pack up when a strange man with an eye on his forehead stood on a tall cliff above them. The man then jabbed his head forward at their direction emitting an unusual beam from the eye on his forehead. Toph and Aang had just put up an earth wall to stop the blast. When the blast hit the wall, it made an exploding impact blasting the wall in pieces and stopping the blast at the same time. The onslaught of the strange man continued as they tried to fight back.

Earlier today:

Aang had just come out of the lake wet and all. He had dried himself off using his airbending making Momo and Appa wet in the process.

"Hey Aang you want to practice on your waterbending?" asked Katara in a sweet soft tone.

"Not right now, I need to meditate." Katara sighed heavily when Aang said no.

He then went on a nearby rock and started to meditate. He actually didn't get into it until three minutes went by. His mind went from pitch black to a grassy meadow. There were mountains in the background with a river bank on the side. Aang was standing by that bank with a look of confusion on his face. While he was puzzled on the inside of mind, on the outside his tattoos were glowing all over his body. Since his hair was covering the part of the arrow on the top of his head, his hair was glowing as well as his eyes. Katara had seen him glow and immediately knew that he was in the spirit world. So she decided to make sure he wasn't bothered. Sokka and Toph would have helped but they were busy relaxing.

Back in the mind of the Avatar he started to look around to see if anyone was here. Then a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Aang, there is something we need to discuss." It was the voice of Avatar Roku. He hovered over Aang like a ghost with his arms in each other's sleeve. Aang was thinking in his mind that's in his mind (man that's something to think about). But he knew better than to disobey Roku. So Aang looked at Roku and paid attention to what he had to say.

"Listen carefully Aang. Tonight you will meet with your firebending teacher. Make sure to pay close attention to him. He is not one to be taken likely."

"But when exactly will he be here Avatar Roku?"

"He will be there when you need him most. He calls himself the Dragon of the East."

"But what about Jeong Jeong. Why won't he teach me? He said I would be only ready if I mastered Earth and Water."

"Yes but unfortunately he can no longer aid you in your quest. He is now in his own troubles."

"But Avatar Roku, how do I know that he is a firebender strong enough to teach me?"

"Aang, not only I, but even Jeong Jeong recommended him to teach you and he Jeong Jeong is a powerful firebender. Do you not trust his judgment?"

"Yes, I do trust his judgment and yours Avatar Roku."

"That is wise. There is something else I want to tell you. But we will save that for another time. It is now time for us to part for now. Your friends will need you soon."

Aang had bowed to Roku as he departed from the spirit world. He came back to reality. He opened his eyes and saw a bored Katara sitting in front of him.

"Hey Katara, what are you doing?"

"Aang it's about time you returned from the spirit world," Katara said. "I was patrolling you while you were in the spirit world just so no one would disturb you.

Back in the present

"Oh man this is going to be a tough battle." Toph was trying to fight the strange man off.

'_I don't think this man is the one Roku was talking about_' Aang was scratching his head pondering on his thought.

Longwei was thirty minutes early to the party. As in he was right on time, so he instead did not enter the party. He just instead went to his location on the beach he was before and started to make his sand castle again. He was lucky that he left his shovel and bucket there. So he went straight to work. This time it took him 40 minutes to make it. He this time made the palace of the Fire Lord's a smidge smaller. He did this because he wanted to make it easier for Azula to take it home. He then realized that it was time for him to join the party. He didn't want to make Chad wait any longer. He left his sand castle untouched so he could turn it to glass later. He stepped onto the doorstep of Chad's house. He knocked hard on the door and there was Chad answering.

"Hey, I see that you made it. You wanted to be fashionably late I see." Chad nudged him in appreciation while saying it.

"Yeah, hope it's not too late though."

"No, you're not too late at all, my friend. By the way, nice threads."

"Eh, I try my best." Longwei made a faint smile and walked in the house. He looked around and saw everyone having a good time.

Ty Lee was being badgered by a large group of boys. Zuko and Mai were sitting on a couch doing nothing and Azula was trying her luck with a boy. It seemed that everything good was happening about a party. Suddenly Longwei had a look of shock on his face. He was shocked to see Azula talking with a boy. But she soon made an outburst laugh causing everyone to turn her way. But he just decided to go mingle. As he started walking to the food table he noticed a numerous amount of girls giggling. He then turned his head towards the girls. He raised an eyebrow and dropped his food that he picked up and walked over towards them. It wasn't until ten minutes later that two of the girls boyfriends came towards him.

"Hey Mr. Hotshot, you think you talk to our girls like that?" They started to crack their knuckles. Longwei was just about ready for them to hit him. But their girlfriends had just stopped them.

"Ok you two knock it off. It's just a party." The girls were not trying to get their new "friend" beat up.

"You lucky our girls stopped you. Me and my boy here will see you again." The second boy nodded his head as the first one made 'I'm watching you look' with his fingers. Longwei just shrugged as he looked at the two guys leave. Before they disappeared one of the girls gave him a piece of paper. It had her location of her home on it. It also said to visit him sometime.

"Whoa, what did you do Longwei?" Ty Lee had just approached him in a summersault as she said that.

"I didn't know that I was talking to two girls that had boyfriends and now they want to beat me up." Longwei then drunk a cup of punch.

"Well you better watch yourself. They look pretty tough." She had a bit of concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, Ty Lee. I can take those boys on no problem." He then took a bite of a hotdog after he said it.

"Well anyway, there's this cute girl that wants to talk to you." She had suddenly smiled brightly when she said this, glaring her teeth. It was kind of creepy to Longwei.

"Let me guess, is it you Ty Lee?" he said with depression in his voice.

"Oh no not me Longwei, someone else. I will show you her right now."

She was just about to go to the spot Azula was suppose to be at but she saw that she wasn't there anymore. She looked and saw a balcony. Ty Lee peeked in (or out for those who want to be literal) and saw that Azula was talking with another boy. She decided not to say anything to her and went back to Longwei.

"Uh Longwei, it seems that she decided to talk to somebody else. Sorry I couldn't get her."

"No, that's ok Ty Lee. I had my sights on someone else anyway. If you'll excuse me." Longwei started to search around the room. But seeing that it was many heads in the room, it would be hard to spot her without jumping up and down. But he didn't want to make himself look like a fool. So he went to where Zuko was located.

"Hey Zuko, Mai, have either one of you seen Azula?"

"No we have not Longwei, sorry." Zuko had a bit of a dull expression in his voice.

"I have Longwei," started Mai. "She is on the balcony with some boy. Why do you need to see her for, hmm?" Her face turned from a dull expression to a look of curiosity. It had seemed that she detected he liked her.

"Uh nothing special. Just wanted to um…talk some business with her is all." Although Longwei was calm on the outside, he had noticed that something wasn't right here. But he didn't care right now.

"Alright, whatever you say Longwei" said the couple in unison. They then smirked after they said it.

As Longwei headed for the balcony, he then saw a boy coming back into the room from the balcony. But he saw no Azula exit. So he decided to join her on the balcony.

"Hey Azula" he said in a sweet tone as he moved towards the side of her.

"Hey Longwei, what's up?" Azula had a bit of depression in her voice while looking at the stars.

"I came to look at the view. You seem down. Did something happen."

"No not really."

"Who was the kid you were talking to?"

"Just some boy who was trying to hit on me."

"Is he your boyfriend now?" His voice got a bit deeper as he said it. It was apparent that he was jealous.

"No, why would you care." She had a sly look on her face suddenly.

"N-no reason. Just wondering is all."

They both got quiet and looked at the stars. Then Azula started again.

"It's really beautiful; the stars that is."

"Yeah it's pretty nice." They looked at each other for a moment. Longwei started up this time. "Hey Azula, I wanted to know something."

"Yeah what is it." She had a look of curiosity on her face like she wanted him to say something really important.

"I wanted to know," he was nervous as he started. "I wanted to know if you would go out with me."

Azula had grown a soft smile on her face. This is something that she would never do with anyone else.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you. But you know I been knew that you liked me since earlier today."

"What how'd you know."

"Ty Lee told me. Her and Mai made up this ridiculous scheme to get you to like me." She told him what they said as they both laughed.

"Now together, we will be the most powerful couple in existence." Animated fire suddenly filled her background as Azula spoke.

"You know it. Aaay" Longwei had suddenly done the Fonzie pose as he said his piece. Suddenly a loud noise had erupted in the party room. Both of them left the balcony as they looked in the room to see Zuko leave.

"I'll be right back, ok." They both kissed on the lips for two alluring minutes. Then they departed seeing her, Ty Lee and Mai leave. He then decided to go back to his castle and finish it. But little did he know he was soon followed by two boys.

He went back on to the beach to his location where his castle would be. He saw that it was untouched by the waves which was a good thing. But he didn't even know that he was 55 feet away from where Azula and the rest of them were discussing their feelings. He then engulfed his sand castle with in a small flame. It quickly turned into glass as he intensified the heat of the flame. It was then that Azula and company finished discussing and noticed someone using fire from across the beach.

"Hey you, what are you doing out here. You spying on us or something."

The rest of them smacked their foreheads when Ty Lee made her idiotic comment. She started to run towards him when he looked up. But Longwei, wasn't looking at Ty Lee, he was looking at the boys who were coming towards him. He lit his flames again, and when he did that Ty Lee saw the faces of three boys; Longwei and the two boys from the party that wanted to fight him earlier. As they started to fight, she ran back to the group yelling.

"You guys, Longwei is fighting two boys from the party alone. We got to help him."

The rest of them looked up at Ty Lee with serious faces.

"Come on you guys. Let us go see what the commotion is about" said Azula in a serious tone. Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko got up and started to run towards the fight. They saw him being put in a handicap match. It seemed that he was tired and couldn't keep up with the two boys anymore. So the Azula decided to run faster. But when they got half way there, they saw something incredible. Longwei had blown from his mouth a large flame that engulfed the two guys. The flame was like that of a giant fireball. The two boys then laid on the beach, which some of it was now glass, looking as though they been in the sun too long and got sunburn. It was then that the four teens ran up to him and saw the two boys knocked out.

"Longwei what happened?" asked Azula in worry.

He told them the short story and they said nothing. Mai had put her head on Zuko shoulder as the other three discussed.

"Well, I told you that you so" said Ty Lee.

"Whatever Ty Lee." Longwei bent down and picked up something off the sand handing it to Azula. "Azula, I made this. You can have this if you want."

Azula looked at the sculpture and then at Longwei. "I like that you made a sand replica of the palace, then turning it into glass as a sculpture." She then kissed him deeply. Mai, Zuko and Ty Lee all giggled as they watched the two kiss.

Their lips then parted as Azula looked at the rest of them with a stern look.

"What, you never seen two people kiss?" The three looked away like they didn't know what was going on. "We're going back to the party to do some redecorating you want to join." She looked at Longwei with puppy dog eyes.

"No, I am going to go train somewhere. I won't be back home for a while." He handed her the sculpture, kissed her on the cheek and then walked away from the rest of the group.

"Aww, Azula is in love isn't that cute." Ty Lee started making kissy sounds making everyone laugh. Azula even giggled a little.

He went towards a boat he requested earlier today. He then told his crewmen to head a course, east of Ember Island. The boat moved rather quickly. In only two hours after he boarded the ship, they were already at a nearby island. He departed and told the crew members to wait for him. It wasn' t until thirty minutes of him searching through the island that he saw a flying bison landing 70 miles north of his location. He decided to speed up his movement by propelling a jet like stream of fire from his hands, allowing him to quickly glide across the land on the island. He then saw the Avatar group approaching with caution.

* * *

Well it seems that Azula got her prize. But seeing that Longwei will be gone for a while, how will this affect their relationship. Keep a lookout and read my dear fellows. Leave your reviews 


	4. Confrontment

Hey sorry it tok me soo long to post. My Beta guy took too long sending me feedback so I posted it unbetaized(I know it isn't a real word but whaver). Well here you go.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender(Avatar: The Legend of Aang in some countries)**

Rated "M" for sexual content

**

* * *

**

**Confrontment**

He was behind a bush discreetly hidden. He still did not put on the final piece of his outfit. Although hidden from the normal eye, he suddenly felt the earth shake under his feet. It was then that a cylinder of rock hard earth shot up from the ground at Longwei. In response, he quickly jumped up into the air to avoid being hit by the earth cylinder. He landed some feet away from an already landed Avatar group. They had looked at Longwei awkward, but he wasn't paying attention to all of their expressions. He was searching for the one who used the earth bending.

He then recognized her immediately. She had no pupils in her eyes and she had her head directed right at Longwei direction which could only mean one thing. She was the blind bandit Toph. He smiled to himself knowing how well she could see. He had heard the extent of her bending. He thought the rumors were false about the bandit being blind. He knew that people wouldn't lie about how well she was as an earthbender. Of course the Avatar would have nothing but powerful benders on his squad. But for one to be blind was something to behold. This girl was truly a powerful bender. But he had no time to reminisce on his thoughts.

"Hey who are you kid?" asked Toph eccentrically.

Longwei didn't pay any attention to the shouting blind girl. He instead paid attention to only the short haired monk. He grinned as he noticed how young he looked. But Longwei knew in technical terms, the Avatar was one hundred-twelve years old. Before he had a chance to do anything, Aang suddenly spoke again.

"Toph asked you a question, now answer it or get lost!" yelled Aang.

Instead doing what he planned to do in the first place, the Iron covered man appeared over them suddenly as he already shot out a beam. Aang and Toph went right to work and used their bending to stop the blast. The man was 25 feet away from the group, so Longwei took his chance. He quickly ran at the iron man while he reached on the side of his hip and took out a pair of dual Dao (1) swords. He swung them around ever so gracefully putting Katara and Sokka in awe. But it was mostly Sokka that was impressed. As the man shot another beam at the two opposing benders, he suddenly saw Longwei appear by his sides. The iron man didn't have enough time to react and was sliced hard on his open side (the arm without any armor on it). The yelled in pain as blood started to drip down his arm. The man quickly grabbed his bleeding arm with his metal arm and was about to send a blast directly at Longwei, but was given no chance. As soon as he tilted his head back, Longwei quickly twirled to the man's back and sliced his left leg. He would have did both but the right leg of the man was covered in some sort of metal.

He then turned to the witnessing group. They were shocked at seeing this strange kid slice up someone so easily. Their thoughts were then distracted by Longwei.

"Well what are you doing, just standing around? Hurry up and leave," Longwei yelled.

"But what about yourself kid? How will you get out of this?" asked a worried Katara.

Toph would have said something but she was too preoccupied with the kid's speed.

"I will be getting a ride from you of course," said Longwei casually.

Katara would have disagreed but he had helped them out and that was enough for a free ride. So all five of them now hopped onto Appa. They had almost forgotten about Toph if it wasn't for Longwei grabbing at her arm while he was on Appa. She would have screamed at them if it Longwei didn't beat her to the punch. She quickly got on Appa and the flying bison quickly ascended into the air. They then descended twenty minutes later on an unknown area. Although safe from the three eyed man, they still had yet to discover the identity of their helping hand.

As they set up only their sleeping bags, Aang approached the stranger only to get a reaction out of expectancy. Longwei had emitted a stream of fire from his right fist at Aang with no emotion. Aang in shock quickly jumped out of the way so not to get hit by the attack. Longwei kept throwing fire blasts at Aang and swiftly avoiding all of the other's attack as well. Foolishly Sokka thought he had Longwei by surprise and made a full frontal attack with his meteorite sword. Unfortunately for Sokka, Longwei simply tripped him. He stopped attacking and to dodge numerous attacks by Katara and Toph. They were throwing water whips, boulder tosses and even unison attacks. But he dodged them with twirls, ducking, back flips and more.

He decided to stop the foolish intrusions of attacks by ducking down and stretching his leg out. When he did this he put his hands on the floor as he twirled his leg upward sending a swirling fire flame at Katara and Toph. They quickly defended themselves only to see the Avatar and the mysterious kid at it again. The final move was set when Longwei engulfed his hand with flame. Aang didn't realize it and only formed a whip of air on his hand swinging it at Longwei. Longwei swiftly dodged it by twirling to the right and punched right at Aang's side with his flaming hand. He saw the movement of Longwei's fist and didn't have enough time to make a counter. His eyes widen in fear as Longwei had his fist of flame coming nearer and nearer to his side. Instead of Longwei actually hitting him he stopped his hand inches away from Aang's side.

They both stood there. Aang had a shocked expression on his face while Longwei simply smirked. Sokka was watching from the sidelines along with Katara and Toph. They all had an expression of shock and momentary fear on their face. As Longwei's fire disappeared from around his fist, both Aang and Longwei jumped back opposite directions from each other. They looked at each other, one with a serious face and another with a grin on his face. Aang started to speak.

"Why did you help us if you only wanted to kill me? And why did you stop your attack at that? Is this some sort of sick game you're playing?"

Aang's voice was fierce with anger. He was also breathing heavy at that. After a moment of awkward silence, Longwei started.

"You are very good Aang. I see your sifus here have taught you very well. You also have some experience in combat so it seems. That is very good." He stopped to take a moment to endure the night air. Katara suddenly intervened in the conversation.

"Ok but why did you help then?"

"Because you needed help, so I provided it to you."

Toph then took a stab at asking him a question.

"Then why did you not just attack him when that man was attacking him. You could have had a better chance at defeating him then."

"I didn't want that man to hurt Aang. That is one of the reasons I helped you in defeating that fiend"

"Hold on, I don't get it. You wanted to help us so Aang won't get hurt. But then after we get somewhere safe you decide to hurt him. You're not making any sense." Sokka was fairly upset and confused when he said that.

"Oh man and here I thought you were the brains of the group. You still don't understand why I attacked him. I was so sure that you were the smartest of the group from what I heard."

Sokka didn't get any happier but stayed angry and confused. Longwei then turned back to his main attraction.

"Tell me Aang, did Avatar Roku speak with you at all about anything. He usually does when you need to."

After thinking for a moment, Aang suddenly had a calm expression on his face followed by the following words.

"Welcome the group kid. I was wondering when you would get here."

Aang had a smile on his face with a following yawn. The rest of them had shocked expressions on their faces from what they heard. Their mouths were lagging as they stayed shocked.

"Aang what are you doing, how can you say he is a part of the team if this kid just tried to attack you," said a confused and shocked Sokka.

"Don't worry, about it Sokka. I will explain it to you later," replied an exhausted Aang.

"No I need an explanation now," Sokka demanded.

Longwei was tired and didn't want to hear anymore out of this kid's mouth. So he gave him a simple answer.

"Alright I will tell you in a simple way for I am tired."

Longwei then turned to Sokka but did not approach him at all. He just stood from his current position.

"I will train Aang."

Nobody said anything. Everyone just stood motionless. It was a silent eeriness that lasted for two minutes. Longwei started again.

"Look, I will explain the way I came in tomorrow. Until then, I will see you all in the morning."

He went three feet away from them and flopped his body on the soil of the earth. He didn't go to sleep yet because he had something to say to Aang.

"Aang, despite the amount of time it is now, I will still schedule our training session on course. We will start training when the sun fully rises over the horizon. Enjoy the rest of your sleep."

He then closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep. He seemed as though he was a deep sleeper and would fall behind schedule. Aang would soon find out how much of a deep sleeper he would truly be.

"Aang, you awake?"

Aang lazily opened his eyes. He was trying to sleep but the voice of Katara talking to him wouldn't allow it.

"Yeah I'm not asleep Katara," Aang responded grumpily. He turned over on his side to see what Katara wanted.

"Listen, this may be the toughest training you will ever get. You think you're ready for this."

He then had a look of interest on his face from what Katara said. Knew she wanted him to be careful. Especially from what happened last time. That was something he could never forget.

"Yeah I think I am. This time I will learn firebending right."

Katara nodded in assurance to Aang and they both turned away from each other to go to sleep.

_I just hope I won't hurt anyone anymore._

* * *

Well I will post antother chapt when I make new ones for my other stories. Leave your reviews 


	5. Play with Fire

Well after a long hiatus I'm back. I been busy with life, reading malnga, looking at anime. Most importantly, being lazy. So yeah, now that I'm out the closest here you go. Much more interesting things. I will try to update as much as I can by the way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own and copyright the characters.**

* * *

**Play with Fire**

The sun was fully over the horizon as the rays from it outlined a figure stretching and doing exercise. After the exercises were done the figure slowly walked over to where the young Avatar was sound asleep. The figure first stood over Aang. Then he took his foot and put it lightly on his head trying not to add too much pressure. He then started nudging his head with the foot.

"Hey, Aang, wake up twinkle toes. It's time to train."

Still not budging he tried a more different, subtle approach. He made a small fire in his hands and put on Aang's butt. He then waited for the end result. Aang then slowly woke up with a perplexed look on his face. He was not sure why but he smelt smoke and was feeling hot at the same time. He then looked at a serious faced Longwei hovering over him like a hawk to where the smoke was coming from.

"AHHH," he yelled waking everyone else in the process.

He then started to panic and run around frantically until he ran into a small lake that he jumped in. Everyone else, excluding Longwei, had an aggravated look on their face because of their sudden wake. The most aggravated of course was Sokka for being woken so early in the morning.

"Aang what's the big idea running and screaming like that," said Sokka still cuddled in his sleeping bag.

"Sorry everyone, I was awoken to a flame on my butt."

Everyone excluding Toph shot glares at Longwei being that he was the only person that could have done that. He ignored them all and spoke once again.

"Alright Aang, now that your awake, let us start your training. Follow me."

He followed him to a certain part of the area that they were at.

"Alright Aang, now that we found a place with no shade, I want you to sit in your normal meditative stance and focus your mind on the heat of the emblazing sun. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aw man not this again. I thought you would do something cool unlike Jeong Jeong."

"I don't want to hear your complaints. He said you would act like this if I was to do this. Now unless, you don't want to learn firebending then shut up and do what I say."

There was high tone of seriousness in his voice that somewhat scared Aang. Instead of pressing his luck, he just did what he was told and focused on the heat waves. Longwei then left him to sit. He sat a few feet away from him to make sure Aang focused on the heat and nothing more. He was then approached by Katara who happened to see the conversation that the two firebenders had.

"Hey Longwei, I know that this is your way of training him but how about you try and be a little nicer to him. It worked when I was training him."

Longwei looked at her with no change in expression on his face before he spoke. "No, and I will give you a subtle reason for that. It may have worked with you because he was working with water. With fire you need to be very careful with how you handle it unlike water. If you make a wrong move you could endanger those you care for and yourself. Since he has s such a carefree attitude, which I'm not saying it's a hindrance. It's good that he is optimistic. It's just if you play with fire you can get burned. So to make sure he doesn't act a fool and hurts anyone _again_." He said the last word in a harsh tone of voice. "He needs not to rush trying to make fire and my mean attitude will do just that."

Katara was looking at him intently the whole time he spoke, while Longwei was looking elsewhere while he spoke himself. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off him for whatever the reason.

_Wow, what a serious guy. Yet, why can't I take my eyes off him. He is very cute, I will admit, but is he this cute to the point that I can't look anywhere else. _Katara's thoughts were transfixed until Longwei spoke again.

"Don't worry though. I won't use this mean attitude throughout the whole time I train him. There will come a time in the training where, kindness will be a virtue."

Longwei looked at Katara and smiled softly. She noticed him look her way and his smile made him more handsome all the more. She blushed softly and turned away from him in embarrassment. Longwei wondered what that was about. Katara stayed there with Longwei for the rest of the hour that Aang meditated on the heat. She then started to get bored and gradually fell asleep since it was still early in the morning. She didn't even realize that she rested her head on Longwei's lap. He thought nothing of it. Only the fact that she was tired was what he understood for her doing that.

_Hmm she is a pretty girl. I wouldn't be surprised if Aang had any feelings for her. The same goes for that earthbender. She was a very beautiful girl. No what am I __saying;__ I already have Azula to think about. __Still that earthbender…no, no, no. I shouldn't be thinking like this. Let me just focus on Aang._

The hour had passed and Aang was still sitting there. He got up and softly laid Katara's head on the ground again. He then went to Aang and disturbed him slightly.

"HEY MEDITATION IS FINISHED," he yelled.

Aang opened his eyes abruptly after hearing Longwei yell at him.

"Jeez man, I wasn't asleep. I can hear very well," said the Avatar angrily.

"Alright then, I know you must be hot as hell from basking under the sun like that. So take a ten minute break and come back to this spot later."

"What, only 10 minutes. That's too short."

Longwei was getting aggravated with this kid's complaining. But instead of flipping out, he calmly spoke to the youngster.

"Argh fine then, 20 minutes but that's the only amount of leeway I will give you. Now go."

The Avatar grunted but headed off to the camp site. He saw Katara come right behind him.

"Alright Aang, let's go and get something to eat ok?"

"Eh, alright," he said in a depressed tone of voice.

After they all got back to the camp site, Longwei notice Toph working on her earthbending while Sokka was cooking up some fried fish alongside with some dead meat.

"Ah, that looks good Sokka," said Longwei without much enthusiasm in is voice.

"Eh thanks, I just hope it's better than it looks. As for the meat, that will be for dinner."

Aang started to chow down while Longwei was already on his third fish.

"Hey Toph come eat something already," yelled Sokka. Toph dropped her boulder on the floor and then noticed that the three were back.

"Hey uh, what's your name again new guy?" asked Toph.

"It's Longwei. So how are you this morning Toph?"

"Eh I'm fine I guess. So how is the training with Aang going?"

"He is a whiner but some serious attitude put him straight."

"Hey, I'm not no whiner Longwei," blurted Aang interrupting Toph and Longwei's conversation. He still had a piece of fish in his mouth.

"Aang, calm down and swallow your food. That's really nasty eating with your mouth open," ranted Katara wagging a finger at Aang.

"Ah pipe down mother Katara." Toph then started wagging her finger at Katara imitating her.

"Hey don't imitate me, and I don't act like a mother."

"Sure you don't Katara, that's why you're wiping Aang's mouth. Because you're not motherly."

The sugar queen was fuming while Toph, Sokka and Aang just giggled earning the two boys a death glare which made them stop on contact.

"Is this how you guys always are in the morning?" asked a bewildered Longwei with a face to match.

"Nah, not all the time."

Longwei didn't realize this until now, but Toph was just sitting next to him. He didn't mind it at first but he could help but eye her up and down. It was something about this girl. He tossed his thoughts aside and watched as the rest of the group leaving the earthbender and firebender alone. She was still eating while he was just bored. So he decided to make gentle conversation.

"So, Toph was it?"

"Yeah that's my name Longwei."

"Ok then, so how rough was you on Aang when you trained him?"

"Eh, had kept a tough composure around him. Spewed some mean comments at him here and there to push his drive. That type of stuff."

"Ah, I see did that do much at all."

"Eh no, he went crying to Katara since I pushed him too hard. He truly into it when Sokka was threatened by a wild boar."

They both chuckled quietly at the thought. Toph was replaying the memory back in her mind while Longwei thought up of Sokka running away from a large black boar with red scratch like stripes on it.

"Hmm so Longwei, why did you decide to come now?" She became suddenly interested with him. Whatever the reason was beyond him. He then decided to tell a quick joke to see what she would do.

"You know, I heard and saw pictures of your beauty and decided to come train Aang so I could get closer to you."

They both sat in silence for a moment before they both laughed quietly among each other.

"Wow, what a terrible lie. That was funny I must admit, but still. What kind of lame excuse was that?"

"Yeah I know, just wanted to lighten the mood a bit."

They calmed down again and went silent once more.

"Well this has been fun and all but Aang's 20 minutes are up. So I will see you in a bit."

He then got up and started to troll for Aang. Before he stepped too far away from her, she spoke up.

"Hey, you weren't kidding when you said I was beautiful were you?"

She could hear his heart race, despite the fact that he kept a cool demeanor. Without saying a word, he then left her alone once again. She blushed at the memory of being called beautiful. No boy has ever complimented her as far as she could remember. He wasn't all that bad of a person either. Either way, she still could get to know him better. If either of the two decided anyway.

"We're back up here again," Aang exclaimed.

"Yes we're back up here again," replied Longwei in a mocking voice which annoyed Aang. "Now let me see your fighting stance."

Aang got into his regular fighting stance yet he saw that Longwei felt something was amiss.

"Aang spread your legs a bit."

He did what he was told. At least Longwei was looking at him instead of turning his back. A good three minutes pasted and nothing was done. Longwei had his right hand on his chin rubbing it all the while. He then let his arms flap down to his sides and spoke.

"You know what, just practice breathing. I don't know what the real point in teaching you this part is but it made me into an excellent fighter you see before you today."

"Aww man, this is just like with Jeong Jeong."

Longwei gave Aang an intense glare that sent shivers down the Avatar's spine shutting him up.

"Ok now inhale from the nose and exhale from your mouth."

There was an eerie silence between the two of them. The silence was then broken when Aang suddenly blew gas. Longwei had a look of what seemed to be shock but then again it could just be his normal cold look.

"Excuse me," Aang exclaimed while scratching the back of his head while blushing from embarrassment.

"Wow, I said exhale from the mouth not your butt, sheesh."

Longwei shook his head in shame as he went some feet away from Aang to sit on the floor. As he watched his new pupil, he decided to practice the breathing exercise with Aang. This is one boring exercise and if something as boring as this should be proven that it is necessary. The grueling hour finally passed and they were done. They continued doing their two exercises in different ways. They did the body heat exercise by standing and sitting. They did the breathing exercise the same two ways as well. They kept doing it until dusk where the sun started to go below the horizon. Aang bowed to his sifu and they both descended back to the campsite. As they got there he noticed Sokka playing with a fire nation bird while cooking the meat he caught earlier today. Longwei then approached him on the matter.

"Hey Sokka, that food is smelling real good man!"

Thanks Longwei. Hey so tell me why you made the entrance you did yesterday instead of just coming out with it in the beginning."

"Well let's see now. I did it to see how well his fighting abilities are. I see I was right in knowing that he was taught well. I will admit of course, he put up a good fight."

Longwei smirked as he reminisced on the previous event. Sokka of course was just nodding. Katara and Aang had just come back from a nearby lake. They were just finished freshening up while playing in the water using waterbending. It was one way of training anyway. Toph came from the woods finished playing with the earth. Katara and Aang sat on one side of the fire while Longwei and Toph sat adjacent from the couple and Sokka sat in between the four of them at what seemed to them as the front of the fire. They all grabbed a piece of meat and started to chow down. Katara then decided to bring up the question of the night.

"So Longwei how was Aang's first day of training?" she asked as she stuffed another piece of meat in her mouth.

"Eh not bad. I still think he whines too much. In any case, I would have advanced the training to more exercises but I feel he needed to still work on harnessing the heat to his body. I also wanted to save my next set of exercises for tomorrow."

Aang was fuming while everyone laughed at the comment Longwei made about him. He didn't protest though. Now that he thought about it, he did do quite a bit of whining. Longwei finished his first piece of meat and went on to another one. After he finished swallowing a portion of his second meat he continued again.

"Aang the reason I had you do that breathing exercise is because I didn't have anything else to teach you so sorry."

Aang dropped on his head in shock. What kind of game was this guy playing here? He only made him do that stupid exercise because he didn't have anything to teach him for the rest of the day. He should have just went on to the next set.

"I didn't want you to do the next step because; I felt you needed at least a whole day to on the body heat exercise before I step you up. Yet I couldn't just have you doing that same exercise over and over again. So yeah, besides you will like tomorrow's training. "

Aang twirled in the air with his wind as a sign of happiness. The fire then blew out due to the wind Aang stirred up.

"Aang, look what you did. Now I have to make another fire sheesh," yelled Sokka shaking his fist at the "young" Avatar. Sokka then started to go dig in the ground to look for a good rock. After he found two, the fire was already lit up.

"Oh yeah, firebending. I forgot about that. Thanks Longwei," said Sokka dumbfounded. He had the face to match as well making Longwei give him a perplexed look.

"So Sokka, I noticed that you have a fire nation bird with you, no?"

"Why yes I do as a matter of fact. I am going to use this to get in contact with my dad," Sokka boasted. Longwei sweated on the back of his head listening to this kid boast.

'_He is the smartest of the group eh? Wow he truly doesn't seem like it. Well since I'm here I am now the smartest._'

"Ok Sokka so you wouldn't mind if I used it would you?"

"I don't know, what possible thing could you use him for? Besides he might not like you since he hasn't even seen you before. Isn't that right" Sokka then pulled the bird into an embrace as he rubbed his cheek against his bird.

He then let handed the bird to Longwei as the bird calmly perched itself on Longwei's arm. As Longwei took from his pocket a piece of paper, he rolled it up and took a ribbon from his pocket. He tied the red ribbon on the parchment and attached it to the bird's leg.

"Alright little guy, take this to the Fire Lord. When you get back, I will have something for you."

The hawk chirped in happiness as he flew off to the Fire Lord's home.

"Hey Longwei, who was that for anyway?" asked a curious Katara.

"I sent it to the Fire Lord's daughter."

"YOU DID WHAT!!!"

Everyone was shocked from what they heard come out of Longwei's mouth.

"Well you see; she's my friend!"

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT!" said Sokka as he grabbed his shirt that he was so close to Longwei that he could practically kiss him.

"I said she is my friend. We've been friends for years. I can't throw it all away because I joined the Avatar. Look, I will explain the situation over so you can understand. Is that ok?"

Sokka as well as everyone else nodded dumbly. He then pushed Sokka off as he started to explain.

A young man about the age of seventeen had just defeated fifteen Fire Nation soldiers as he walked through the Fire Lord's palace. He finally reached the throne room. As he opened the steel doors, he saw the Fire Lord, perched on his throne chair with Azula and Longwei along on either side of him. They all stared at this young man. He only had a few scratches on him and he made it to throne room. Ozai smirked as he looked at this young man before him.

"Hmm, I see you are good. I was only joking when I said you would have to go through every person you met during your trip here. I didn't really want you to come in the palace and take my joke as a challenge. Oh well, still you did good kid. Now I have one final test for you. I want you to have a little match with my daughter."

Azula stepped forward as smirked. The boy smirked back, for he like what he saw; a lot.

"Hmm, my father has spared you humiliation by not making this an Agni Kai. Oh well, this will still be fun. Prepare to lose and walk out the door."

"Yes, this will be fun," said the young man.

They walked ten feet away from each other before they turned to each other. The young man bowed and the battle began.

* * *

Well I got some new ideas for the upcoming chapter. I didn't particularly like writing this chapter. Not much pizzaz here so I yeah. Until next time Ja Ne 


	6. Important Notice

**Important Notice Please Read**

The reason for me not updating this story is because I still don't have my laptop ready. I will have it back soon though and by that time, I will be rewriting this story. Just wanted to give you the heads up in advance. So don't think I abandoned this fanfic just on a unwanted Hiatus. If you feel the need to review on this, give your opinion or whatever then by all means go ahead. Flames and constructive critisism is approved. Ja Ne

Ndasuunye


End file.
